


音乐天赋

by whatdoyousay



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: M/M, 弹琴说爱
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatdoyousay/pseuds/whatdoyousay
Summary: Orpheus送了Zagreus一把莱雅琴，也许Zagreus很有音乐天赋。
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 14





	音乐天赋

自从Zagreus改变了一对无奈分居两地的爱情鸟的悲惨境遇，冥殿就总是飘荡着动听的歌声。Orpheus的确非常擅长演奏和歌唱，Zagreus确信鱼鸟野兽，草木岩石都热爱倾听Orpheus的歌声这个传说肯定是真的，虽然冥殿并没有这些东西，但是很多暗灵在听过Orpheus唱歌以后都想赖在冥殿不走了，契约能改的那么顺利也许有一部分原因是冥王也想多听他唱歌。  
不过Zagreus认为最动听的是Orpheus和Eurydice的合唱，那是一种会令百花盛开的美妙乐曲，如果冥界有鸟，那Zagreus大概可以体会一下被小鸟包围的感觉，可惜的是这么动人的歌没有第四个生命欣赏过，Thanotos也从和他一起去找Eurydice，毕竟死神的工作繁重，仅仅是抽一小会在Zagreus的离家出走路途上呆那么一小会都可能耽误工作，Zagreus觉得非常可惜。  
Zagreus从Orpheus那拿到了一把莱雅琴，Orpheus告诉他只要勤加练习，早晚有一天能弹出好听的曲子。Zagreus每次回卧室都会试着弹一弹莱雅琴，但是都只能发出断断续续不成曲调的单个音节。  
也许是我太忙了没空练习，而不是我没有音乐天赋。Zagreus想，不然Orpheus为何要把琴送给他呢，作为一个及其热爱音乐的人，Orpheus绝对不会浪费任何和音乐有关的东西。他又尝试弹了一会琴，似乎有一些进展，音节好像变得连贯了一点，他不能确定这是不是错觉。  
只要勤加练习。  
Zagreus的逃脱必备物品清单上又多了一把莱雅琴，在暴揍暗灵的间隙弹一弹琴是很好的消遣，而且也许还有听众可以给他一点反馈，更重要的是如果遇到Eurydice可以向她请教，Zagreus受够了每次他跟Orpheus讨论莱雅琴弹奏技巧的时候都被冥王用难道你不愿意干活是因为想做一个乐师来嘲讽。  
于是众神都知道Zagreus正在练习弹奏莱雅琴，他们都给了Zagreus一些意见和鼓励，就算在和Megaera拼个你死我活之前他都给她展示了一下自己最近的劳动成果，虽然遭到了Megaera毫不留情的嘲笑——“这也叫弹琴？连Orpheus的万分之一都没有，你还需要更多练习。”  
Eurydice给出的指导意见很有用，毕竟歌是她写的。Eurydice在看到莱雅琴的第一眼就知道Zagreus的意图，并且没有任何疑问非常大方的向Zagreus分享她的经验，纠正他的指法和发音。  
“处在恋爱状态的人其实非常明显，更别说我是过来人。”她是这么说的。  
\---------------------------------------------  
人间某个地方似乎又在打仗，这导致了Thanotos的又一次繁忙，Zagreus已经有一段时间没见到Thanotos了，无论是在逃脱途中还是在冥殿，亦或是卧室，就连应召唤而来的身影都比以往更加来去匆匆。这样也好，省去了Zagreus隐瞒他正在练习弹琴的功夫，Zagreus想在Thanotos面前一鸣惊人，恋爱中的小情侣总是想表现得更加优秀。  
让我们把时间快速往后拨。  
不知道多久以后，Zagreus终于能完整又流畅地演奏一整首曲子，发音也没有任何走调的地方，当他在Orpheus和他的缪斯女神面前表演过以后得到了掌声，他们当即宣布他出师了。  
是时候见见Thanotos了。Zagreus边走边想，并且决定如果今天Thanotos还不出现就用Mort给他留个口信，也许情侣之间有什么心灵感应，又也许Thanotos也想见Zagreus，他们又在卧室见面了。  
“听说你最近发展了一个新爱好。” Thanotos打量着Zagreus手里的莱雅琴。  
“哦，哈，你知道了，” Zagreus无奈笑笑，“冥界真是一个没有隐私的地方不是吗。”  
“哧，要我提醒你吗？你带着Mort，”Thanotos抬手撩了一下头发，“而且我和其他人知道这件事的方法不一样。” Thanotos走近Zagreus，“所以你打算什么时候也在我面前表演一下呢，就像你在Megaera和那群奥林匹斯的亲戚面前表演一样。”  
“你在意的是这件事吗，要我回答，那就是现在。” Zagreus摆出准备弹奏的姿势。  
“等等，”出人意料的是Thanotos突然拿出一个东西，递给Zagreus，“用这个。”  
那也是一把莱雅琴，不同的是它的外型，一颗完整的骷髅头作为底座，一根手骨横着架在骷髅头上两个弯曲的像山羊一样的角上作为整体框架，琴弦在即使昏暗的烛光照射下也反射出银色的光芒。  
“哇哦，死神的品味。”  
“嗯哼。”  
Zagreus仔细观察着新拿到的琴，随手拨了一下琴弦，觉得质地和手感都很熟悉，“这难道是你的……你还特地为我打造了一把琴，我都不知道你什么时候学会做琴了，真让我受宠若惊。”  
“并没有特地打造，只是顺手。” Thanotos矢口否认，“所以你还弹不弹了，快点，我很忙。”  
“好吧，既然我们又开始玩交换礼物游戏，我只好再加唱一首歌作为回礼。” Zagreus清了清嗓子，弹出了前奏的第一个音符。  
“Farewell  
To all the earthly remains  
No burdens  
No further debts to be paid  
Atlas  
Can rest his weary bones  
……  
All falls away  
In time”  
一曲唱完，Zagreus对自己的表现很满意，但是他没有得到想要的回应。  
“嘿Than，别又不说话好吗，我记得我说过不喜欢你一直这样保持沉默。”  
“非常棒。”Zagreus的弹唱也许不是最好听的，但绝对是最能打动Thanotos的，Thanotos难以形容自己的感受，歌声仿佛化成了一条丝绸缠在他的心上，丝滑的触感带给他一丝丝甜蜜，越来越紧的缠绕又让他有点酸涩，丝绸毛躁的边缘又使他泛起一股细微的麻痒，这和他以往有过的任何感觉都完全不一样，让他一时间有些难以处理。  
Zagreus对此表示不满：“就一个词？我得说这和我付出的精力可不对等，我要求更多。”  
Thanotos凑近Zagreus，捧住他的头，给了他一个火辣的吻，一段时间缺乏亲密接触让他们就像脱水的鱼遇到一汪清泉，迫不及待地大口汲取这来之不易的生命之源。等他们分开的时候双方都有点气喘吁吁。  
“我觉得还可以更多。” Zagreus提议。  
于是Thanotos和Zagreus换了一个宽敞又柔软的地方开展更多活动。  
\--END—

彻底解放这首歌真好听，把歌词全部打上来有水字数的嫌疑所以省略了中间部分。  
预言上面有标题这条，Zag既然学会了弹琴怎么可能不弹给亲亲男朋友听


End file.
